Silence
by Magical Nina
Summary: Kurama's having a taugh day and it seems that luck is not on his side but Keiko changed it A Keikurama Story


**Silence**

It wasn't a good start with Shuichi Minamino. First his alarm clock broke, resulting for him to miss the bus, next his fan girls started chasing him almost making him late, the great thing about it all is the day is nearly over.

He was walking home when a soccer ball hit him by his shoulder. He groaned and pick up the ball.

"Mister? Can I have my ball back now?" A small child's voice asked.

He looked at the direction of the voice and found a little boy with brown and hazel brown eyes looking at him. He smiled "Just be careful next time" he said after handing it to the boy.

The little boy nodded and ran back to his playmates.

Shuichi sighed heavily and started to walk away with his hands in his pocket.

"Kurama!" A female voice called out making him stop on his tracks.

"Kuarama!" It called out again making him look back.

He saw one of his friends…KEIKO.

He waited for her to catch up. She smiled at him for waiting.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" She said.

He just nodded in response and proceeded on walking. Silence enveloped the two until Keiko decided to break it.

"Boy, you look down"

He looked at her strangely.

"Is that so?" He asked.

She nodded. "You don't have the same aura as the last time I saw you before…it's like you had a bad day."

He smiled at her.

"You can say that" He said.

…Silence once again…

_**Keiko:**_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

She started singing…  
**  
**_**Kurama:**_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on**  
**

Keiko looked at him and smiled as he joined in

**  
**_**Keiko and Kurama:**_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
_**  
Kurama**_**: **Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_**Keiko and Kurama:**_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
**  
**_**Keiko:**_Oooh.. a holiday..

_**Keiko:**_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

_**Kurama:**_yeah...

_**Keiko:**_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

_**Keiko and Kurama:**_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Both of them laughed when they finished.

"You got a great voice Kurama" Keiko complimented.

"And so do you" He said with a smile.

Keiko smiled in return.

A while later…SILENCE…

Then all of a sudden Keiko smiled and grabbed his hand making Kurama confused.

"Come on" She said.

"Where?" He asked.

She smiled and winked "SEC-RET" She said childishly. He nodded in understanding and just followed her.

They stopped on her house. He let him in and made him sit on the couch.

"Wait here" she said as she left.

[Kurama's POV]

"What do you think is she gonna do?" Youko asked

"I don't know" Shuichi said calmly.

"Do you think…" Youko stopped at the middle of his sentence thinking of Perverted stuffs.

"STOP THAT!" Shuichi shouted mentally.

"Hey! I can hope cant I?"

"No! Now, be quiet here she comes"

{Narrator's POV}

Keiko went back to the living room carrying two cups. He gave him one.

"What's this?" He asked looking inside the cup.

"Chocolate Milk, just try it" She said with a smile as she took a drink on her cup.

He nodded and did as what he had been told. After drinking he put down his cup.

"So? How does it taste?" She asked.

"It's quiet different from other chocolate milks I had…It's indeed good."

Keiko smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." She said "It's my aunt's recipe…when I used to have a bad day she used to make this…she thought me how to make this when I turned 7…I used to call it auntie's Magic milk."

He nodded in understanding.

"I can tell she was a good woman"

She smiled sadly "Yeah, she is…though she died when I turned 8."

"I apologize I…"

"It's fine" She said cutting him off.

She smiled brightly.

"Although she left me in my early age I will always remember her in my heart…Nan Kuro Naisa"

Kurama look at her.

"Keep moving forward" She said looking at him.

"So what ever happens never let a bad day get to you…just keep moving forward"

He nodded with a smiled.

[Later]

"I better go" he said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay…"

She led him to the door and watch him left before closing it. She smiled and walk upstairs to her room.

[Kuram's POV]

He walk through the dark when suddenly all the light post lit up. He smirk.

'I think the Magic Milk is taking it's effect' He thought.

He looked up and gaze at the stars.

'Nan Kuro Naisa…I'll keep that in mind'

Youko: The word? Or the girl?

Shuichi: Just be quiet.

Youko: Whatever…but I still think she's the one that were looking for.

Shuichi: Just let me have peace.

Youko: Fine…

Shuichi walked at the silence of the night as he recalled the events that occurred.

**Writer: Okie Dokz I hope you liked it ^_~ E-mail me if you liked it…and if you want suggestions…I'll make the update soon…**

**Ja ne**


End file.
